Mall Money
by eboard99
Summary: Gon doesn't like asking his dad for money. It always seems to end badly. But, Killua, who he hasn't seen in over a year, wants to meet up, and Gon wants to buy him something. Problem is: he hasn't had a job in a while. Ging has no problem giving him the money... for a price. Warning: Mature, male x male, shotacon, incest, dad x son, underage, daddy kink, etc.
1. Chapter 1

All because Killua wanted to go to the mall.

"D-do, what?", Gon stuttered, clutching tightly to the phone pressed against his ear. His hand shook.

"Well we haven't seen each other in a while, and since we just so happened to be in the same area, Alluka thought we could meet up at the mall she's been wanting to go to", the other voice repeated.

What?! Gon was ecstatic! _He would get to see Killua again!_ Alluka and they could spend the whole day together! He would finally get to see the bright blue eyes he missed so much.

"Ooh! I want to buy you something! I'll get you something really cool!", Gon exclaimed. "Oh, but, um…", he hesitated, "I haven't had a job in a while, so I don't have much money…"

" _I-idiot!_ ", the phone sputtered, "*sigh* just, I don't know, ask your dad for some cash or somethin'. He's practically a three-star archeologist, I'm pretty sure he's got some extra dough. One hundred should do; it's an expensive mall"

"Okay", Gon beamed. He expected him to turn down his offer, but it seems he knows that he can't change this child's stubborn mind once he decides on something. "I'll see you tomorrow at…"

"Nine", he said dryly.

"Nine! Got it! See you there!", Gon exclaimed brightly.

"Bye"

" _Bye!_ "

He hung up and stared at the phone for a moment. His stomach turned.

 _One hundred dollars?_ He would do anything to see Killua again, it's been over a year since they split up, but Gon wasn't fond of asking his dad for money. A few months ago, he asked for a mere twenty dollars, and Ging gave it to him… for a price.

He shook his head, shaking the thought away, replacing it with determination. It was too late for a job, but he was going to see Killua tomorrow and buy him something, no matter the cost.

His dad and he lived together in a temporary house in a small hamlet outside of a rather large city. They wanted to rent a house tentatively until they were prepared for their journey to the Dark Continent, so Gon suggested something not too urban that reminded them of home. The structure wasn't perfect, but it worked.

They talked together and did usual family things with each other, but not much true bonding transpired. Gon tried to bring back his effervescent smile and enthusiasm, while his father usually kept his distance. He didn't want to annoy his parent, so he gave him plenty of time to himself and tried to stay reticent when he runs off to wherever. But, just when the boy started to warm up to him, _that_ happened.

"Umm… Ging-san…", Gon stammered. He stood awkwardly on the bare wooden floor, staring across the room to a man sitting comfortably on a simple beige couch.

"Huh?", he answered, without glancing up from the archeology book in his hands. It's a rare sight to see him reading."S-so…Killua called today", he said, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. He could have sworn he saw his eyebrow perk up.

"Killua, huh? That's interesting. He doesn't call you often", he muttered, continuing to stare at the pages apathetically.

"Yeah, well, he sort of… asked if I could go to the mall with him tomorrow"

"So? Are you going?"

"Well, I want to, but…"

"But?"

"I, um… don't have any… money" The last word rolled off his tongue and hit the floor with a thud.

This time, Ging looked up. Not a single expression dared to cross his face.

"Don't you, now?", he said, setting his book down and leaning back into the cushions, letting his hands rest in his lap. "How much, exactly?"

"I was thinking… umm… about one hundred?

He looked at him with in intense stare. Gon's eyes dropped to the floor, trying to avoid his piercing gaze. Ging blew a long, low whistle.

"A hundred dollars, huh?", he echoed. He stood up, abandoning his place on the couch, and strode closer. "That's quite a bit" Perspiration clung to a tan face and small tense body.

"Alright, that's not a problem. I'll lend it to you. But…", he declared, "You know you don't get stuff for free. There's a price." A dark look took over his face.

Memories of _that day_ flooded his mind. Gon usually gets jobs for different things, being that he is still a pro-hunter and all, so he usually gets his own pay. One day, he was running low. He needed some more undershirts, so he got the usual high-quality ones plus a new pair of shorts, since he keeps destroying the ones he has through training. He ran short twenty bucks, and instead of running around and making the other people wait, he asked his dad if he could borrow the last bit from him, not thinking much of it. He had no clue he would have to give a blowjob to make up for it.

Ging grabbed Gon's chin, pulling him out of his thoughts, and forcing his attention towards him. The green child trembled as his thumb traced the shape of his lips. There was something hidden behind those eyes, but Gon couldn't tell what.

"Go to your room", the ex-zodiac murmured ominously, "I'll be there soon. I wanna find you naked."

The boy stared at his father with horror. His knees felt like they were about to give out and dread suffocated his every breath.

"Y-yes, Ging-san", he stuttered. His chin was released and he turned away to shuffle slowly to his room. Upon closing the door, he let out a shaky breath. He walked over to the full length mirror on his closet door and tried to steady his breathing. He forced his trembling fingers to pull off his shoes, then his socks. Next were the shorts, shirt and underwear, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't gather the courage to remove any of it.

Last time, Ging kissed him out of nowhere. It wasn't an innocent family kiss. He told him that he took too long to recompense him. He slipped his hands under his shirt and fondled him, refusing to let go, and kissed him even more. The boy ended up shirtless with his dad's cock in his mouth, forced to suck it until he was satisfied.

A few minutes past, and Ging still wasn't there, so he lay stomach down on the bed, waiting nervously for him to show. The room was cold and the goose bumps crawled across his skin.

To be honest, a blowjob didn't seem to be worth twenty dollars, even though he _was_ sloppy and inexperienced. He had absolutely no clue what he was doing and had to be told exactly what to do the entire time. Although, it _wasn't_ under his own volition in the first place, scared out of his skin, and, not to mention, it was probably illegal. Just recently, he was beginning to rid the trauma of that day and become more relaxed, choosing to forgive and forget.

He still doesn't fully understand, though. Why would he do that? Gon just started going through puberty, so he only knows _some_ of the sex stuff, but why would he do that to his own son? Was he sexually frustrated? And why does he react this way only when he asks for money? Gon doesn't exactly see him as cheap, but who knows? Is he being greedy? Is he trying to teach him something? Is he just trying to vent?

Anxiety tugged at his chest. What is he going to make him do this time? Before, it was twenty bucks, now it's a hundred. Will he be able to get away with just sucking him? When will he finally show up? It's been almost an hour. Will he go as far as to actually hurt him? That man has full power and authority over him, especially with his nen locked up tight. He's scared.

A chill ran up his spine. He's here.

Before he could even turn his head, a large hand came down and slapped his butt cheek. Hard.

Gon winced and jumped back.

"What did I say?", the voice hissed.

"Huh?", he hummed, rubbing his rear, trying to assuage the pain.

"I said that I wanted to see you naked", Ging spat, "why the hell are you wearing _that_?" He pointed at his attire.

"Oh… uh…"

The man reached down and ripped all of it off in an instant. Gon was afraid he might've taken a chunk of flesh with them. He yanked Gon by the arm and pulled him off the bed. He stood there, stiff as a statue. Two hands set firmly on either of his shoulders as eyes ran up and down his skin.

' _Hot damn'_ , the older hunter thought, 'this boy has such a perfect body'

His thumb traced his jaw line, neck, and collarbone, taking in all of the perfection. He was so soft and beautiful. Everywhere he touched, Gon shuddered. He leaned in and placed his nose atop his head, and inhaled slowly, taking in the scent with sharp senses similar to his son's. He released his breath in a long, relaxed sigh. He leaned down further and placed a light butterfly kiss on those soft, plump lips. He kissed him again. And again. And _again_.

He quickly became more aggressive in his actions, grabbing the boy's hair and forcing his tongue past his teeth, exploring the warm cavern.

"Mmmmh…", Ging moaned into his mouth. He loved this sweet taste. He wanted more of him.

Ging Freecss was obsessed with his son. He's been trying to hide it since he met him. He let himself slip once, but he just can't take it anymore. He's just so tantalizing. This boy reminds him so much of the girlfriend he used to have. He's so damn cute and innocent like she was before he took that away from her and impregnated her with the very being that stood before him. He wants to break his son. He wants to make him his, so he won't run away from him like she did. Even if that means turning him into a cock-hungry slut that can only be satisfied by him.

Ging finally broke the kiss, gulping breathes of fresh air. A trail of saliva kept the two connected. To his surprise, Gon was actually kissing back, though subtly.

"You disobeyed me", Ging said, "you kept on your clothes after I told you to strip."

Gon looked up at him, fearfully. He shook with trepidation. He must have been cold, because Ging saw his cute little nipples poking straight out. He reached up and pinched both of them, rolling them between his fingers.

The boy inhaled sharply.

"Mm!", Gon squeaked. His breath quickened and became uneven. Ging leaned down and licked his ear, nibbling the tip.

"Bad little boys must be punished", he whispered, earning a quiver.

'What's going on?', Gon thought, 'why am I so sensitive? Why does Ging keep doing this to me? What's gonna happen? Why am I so scared?'

A single tear rolled down his face. Ging watched until it reached the corner of his mouth before licking it up and smiling. He took in the salty flavor. The man straightened up and turned around, gliding to the other side of the room, and plucked something up out of a small box that wasn't there a minute ago. He turned around and revealed what his hands held.

Gon's eyes widened. He displayed a pair of frilly green underwear, choker, and stockings.

"Put this on", he demanded, throwing them at him. Slowly, Gon complied; he stepped into the panties and stockings, slipping both on, letting them slide up and hug his butt and thighs. Next, he tied on the tight necklace, the bells on it jingling. He stood there, embellished in women's sexy underwear. A giant blush formed on his face as his dad circled around him, running his eyes over every curve and crevice the lingerie showed off.

"Cute", he noted, "maybe if you're a good boy, daddy will let you play with the new toys he got you."

' _Toys?_ ', Gon wondered, 'what _toys?_ ' Ging slipped a hand into his pocket and pulled out a small pill, handing it to him.

"Swallow this", he ordered. The boy examined it suspiciously.

"What's it for?", he questioned.

"It'll make it more fun", he purred.

Gon looked at it suspiciously before he finally capitulated and popped it in his mouth. 'What did he mean it'll make it more fun?', Gon thought, 'what will that thing do to me?' He heard a squeak and turned, seeing his father sitting on his bed, knees slightly apart. His dick was out, half erect.

"Suck", he instructed.

Gon gulped. This part he was familiar with, but it was still intimidating. As he made his way over, the man waited patiently, displaying his lollipop proudly. He kneeled down and observed the pulsing cock in front of him. He breathed on it heavily, making him twitch.

He gently kissed the tip and let it slide into his mouth. The kid began bobbing his head, taking it in further each time he came down. Relaxing his throat and setting his jaw placement, Gon engulfed it completely. His tongue worked like mad. Every once in a while, he would slip it out and lap up the sides, flopping his tongue around, then let it probe his mouth once more.

The child moaned, sending vibrations through his father. He grabbed the base of the shaft and started pumping like hell.

Why wasn't Gon resisting? Why did he obey everything? Gon, himself, wasn't sure. Well, Ging probably did posses the power to beat him ten times over, but still, he just couldn't say no. There was something in the way he kissed him that lured him in. There was something in the way he touched him that wouldn't let him escape. It's too late to run away, now. Plus, Gon just didn't want to.

He felt his father tense up and knew he was close. He pumped faster and sucked harder, ready for the gagging blow.

But it never came. Ging pulled Gon's head back, pulling out of his mouth. The boy looked up at him, confused, then back down to his still hard cock.

Why didn't the white stuff come this time? Isn't that what he wanted?

Ging lightened his grip on his hair and stared down at him with a devious grin.

He chuckled.

"You thought this would be it?"


	2. Chapter 2

"You thought this would be it?"

Ging stood back up, returning to the mysterious box before making his way back. He looked at the boy with a smirk and placed something in his hands.

It was an egg. At least that's what Gon thought it was. It was plastic, though, and had a string connected to it. It seemed to be about three inches in length and one in diameter. It was silver and had a smooth texture.

As Gon was studying the strange object, Ging grabbed him unexpectedly and tossed him backward, landing him square in the center of the boy's bed. Startled, Gon stuttered, "u-uh, Ging-san?" In a single jump, the man was over Gon, his tall, bold frame dominating the child's thin, delicate one. His left hand clasped Gon's and his other trailed down the adolescent body, tracing its tan surface.

"Damn", he whispered, running his pupils over every inch of his body. He weaved his fingers through the frilly ruffles of his underwear. He was impressed by how nicely it fit him, although it did help that Ging went through all of his clothes and copied down the measurements.

He was so gorgeous. His muscles were soft but toned. His jaw began to hint at puberty while remaining baby-faced.

A drop of sweat rolled down the side of Ging's face. He sat up straight and tore off his baggy shirt and lame hat, tossing them to the side. Gon watched the way his muscles flexed and hair flop out as he did so. He leaned down to give him a light kiss, quickly becoming more passionate and needy. Their tongues slipped past each other, the wet, slippery sounds filling the air.

Gon's pulse was racing. He felt scared, but, for some reason, he still couldn't pull himself away. A part of him yearned for more. This fire in him made him kiss back.

Ging pulled away and examined how pink and swollen his lips became. He continued down his jaw, neck, and collar bone. Just a little further, and his lips were wrapped around a cute nipple. The boy gasped and clutched the sheets. He licked and sucked it raw, forcing adorable shrieks out of the child. He circled his tongue around it and suddenly bit down, making him jerk, and lapped up the saliva.

A huge shudder ripped through the child's body.

 _Whoa_! What the hell was _that_!?

"Mmh!", the boy mewled, his body writhing under the feeling of his dad licking him up. Ging pulled away and stared down at his prince with a smirk and stole a glance at his nether regions.

"Finally", the man murmured, an evil look in his eyes, "looks like the drug's finally working"

 _Drug_? What _drug_?Does he mean that pill he took earlier? The boy looked down and saw that his penis looked a lot like Ging's: it stuck straight up and seemed to have gotten bigger. It throbbed like hell, though.

Ging pulled out a little bottle from one of his pockets and popped it open. 'What's that for?' Gon wondered.

He squeezed it and poured a thick clear, lotion onto the tip of his fingers and looked at Gon with a devious grin. Gon watched curiously as he reached down, dangerously close to his member, but went to the back instead.

A single finger brushed his entrance, and he jolted.

"Well, well. Looks like someone's a bit excited", Ging taunted as he slid in his middle finger inch by inch.

"Ah!", he yelled, tightening up suddenly.

"Relax, baby", he said, stroking a hand through Gon's hair, "just relax. Daddy's gotcha."

Gon whined and recoiled as the man moved his fingers inside him, loosening him before driving more fingers in. Twinges of pain pinched at him until he finally began to get used to it. He sucked him in and hugged his fingers perfectly. He wanted more of this man. He had no clue what was going on, or what he was planning on doing to him; he just went with it, curious about what came next.

Gon's erection hurt. He wanted something. Bad. He wasn't sure what it was, though. Ging watched as his son squirmed under him, his face knotted up in the pleasure. His lace underwear was pulled to the side for easy access to his anus, and his toes curled in the stockings.

He wanted to fuck him so badly. It took all his power not to ram into him right then and there. He wanted to dig his nails into his flesh and thrust into the boy repeatedly.

But, he couldn't. Not yet. He must be patient. His little prince disobeyed him, no matter how subtly. He must punish him hard and well. He would learn. He had to make sure Gon would obey his _every_ order. Just a little longer.

Ging slipped his fingers out, earning a whine of protest from the younger boy, begging to be refilled. He grabbed Gon's hand, trying to pry his fingers open. He grabbed the weird egg-like shape Gon forgot he was holding and positioned it over the freshly prepared entrance.

He shoved the whole thing in one push. The object slid into him with ease. Gon winced at the feeling of the alien object probing his body. He rolled his hips, adjusting to the unfamiliar shape.

Ging pulled out a remote-like object from who the hell knows where and waved it in front of Gon with yet another devilish smirk.

"Hmm?", Gon hummed, "what's that for-AH!"

A single push of a button sent body-rocking vibrations through the adolescent boy. Gon wailed under the pleasure of the over whelming sensation. He clasped a hand over his mouth to keep from emitting any more embarrassing sounds.

'Oh my GOD!', Gon thought, 'what _is_ this!? It's _amazing_!'

His head flung back as far as it could go, his back arching off the bed. He was consumed by this fantastic feeling so deep inside of him.

Ging growled and bit his lip. He watched as his little prince squirm beneath him. He gripped the remote. He wondered how far he could push him. He pressed another button.

"Ahhh-HAH!", the boy screamed. His fingers gripped the covers and his toes dug into the mattress. The vibration turned into a surging pulsation. He whimpered and screeched. He began rocking his body up and down, moving with each wave of intense pleasure.

Ging turned up the heat.

Gon couldn't take it anymore. He gave up any effort to contain himself and screamed a high pitch moan. He completely lost it. He became a panting, blubbering mess and humped the air like mad. Sweat and tears rolled down his face and onto the bed.

"Ooh! AH! Mph!", he whined.

The sensation shook him to the core. Something was coming. It burned and wanted to be released. Each amazing surge ran straight up his body and right back down to his pelvic area. His penis twitched. He was so damn close. He wrapped his hand around it and started pumping energetically, just like what he did to his father. Just a little more. Thank God they have no neighbors; the whole world could probably hear him right now. Ging reached up to pinch a nipple and that was it.

" _AAHHHHH!_ ~", Gon screamed at the top of his lungs, his body wavered. Long spurts of a thick, white substance shot from his groin and all over him stomach.

The man ebbed the toy to a halt, but Gon's body continued to move. His hips still rocked to the imaginary oscillation inside him. Ging grabbed the string and pulled out the egg form, tossing it and the remote on the floor.

Once Gon's breathing slowed, he glanced down at his genitals.

 _What?_ It's still standing? Usually, after Ging comes, it goes back down. Why was he still excited?

Ging noticed it, too. "Hmm. Looks like the drug hasn't worn off yet", he purred, "guess it's my turn" He tugged at his britches, and once again, out popped his patient boner.

Gon stared at it with worry and gulped. He had a bad feeling, but he couldn't cease his craving. The man opened the bottle of lotion again and slicked himself up.

What exactly was he planning on doing? He wasn't going to do… _that_ … was he?

He leaned over him. Ging trapped Gon under his weight, effacing any attempt to struggle.

He aligned his erection with Gon's pink, sensitive hole, and shoved it inward. Gon screamed. He only went slowly for a few seconds before thrusting violently. He penetrated him over and over again, causing unrestrained screams from his son.

He used his hunter strength to its full extent. He hit something inside Gon that made him lose his mind.

" _Daddy!_ ", Gon whined. He wrapped his arms around his neck and bucked his hips in sync with his thrusts. God, Ging loved to hear him call him that. He went rough, trying to make him emit more sounds. He fucked the lights out of him. This sensation in Gon was so much different from that vibrator; he's enormous! His father stretched him out and filled him up completely, abusing his prostate like crazy.

" _Harder! Faster!_ ", he whimpered. The heated demand propelled Ging forward even more. He granted his request with a grunt. The bells on his necklace bounced loudly. Hazel eyes rolled back in his head as he milked his G-spot. He went delirious. A trail of drool ran down the side of Gon's face. He could see stars. Strands of hair flopped out of place and stuck to his forehead. He pounded into him relentlessly. The room was spinning. Ging ran his tongue up Gon's neck, leaving a trail of thick saliva. His monstrous length throbbed inside of him.

They both teetered on the edge of insanity. They wouldn't last much longer. Ging gripped Gon's hips and delivered a few final thrusts.

" _DADDY_!", he screamed. Both of their bodies convulsed. Ging blew his load deep inside, filling his son to the rim, while Gon's joined his previous orgasm on his abdomen. The young hunter's face was tomato red. His eyebrows knit together and his mouth a perfect "O".

They stayed there for a minute, swallowing gulps of air in order to catch their breath. Ging collapsed on top of Gon before rolling to his side and wrapping his arms around him. They rested in silence, trying to recollect their scattered thoughts. Ging hugged him tighter, pressing his back against his chest. Cum seeped out of Gon and his anus continued to twitch.

Finally. Gon belonged to him. He was _his_ possession. No one else could have him. He stroked his hair, running his fingers through green and black strands. He cleared his throat.

"So how do you feel about an allowance?", he asked. To be honest, he never truly cared about money at all. He just used it as an excuse to finally screw his child. Gon glanced at him before thinking to himself. Then he smiled.

"Hmm… alright", he said in a hushed tone. He shifted around so that he was face-to-face with him.

"Then it's decided. You were in trouble today, so you won't get as much; however, Daddy _was_ harsh on you, so I'll give you two hundred bucks instead of one hundred" Gon gasped.

"Oh, yeah! I get to see Killua tomorrow!" His felicity returned at the thought of seeing his best friend again. Ging frowned. He was well aware of how close those two were previously after hearing all of Gon's stories. He didn't like the thought of him spending the whole day with some other guy. Maybe he should make it clear to him that he's taken.

Gon noticed the frown on his face and chuckled.

"Don't worry, I won't go anywhere", he reassured, pecking him on the lips, "maybe while I'm there, I'll get you something, too, Daddy"

He could've sworn his heart fluttered. He wanted to smother him in kisses and maybe fuck him another time for good measure. Instead, he went with "I love you" and kissed him on the nose.

"I love you, too", was his quiet response. Gon wrapped an arm around his bold frame as sleep tugged at his eyelids. He drifted away in Ging's arms, falling deep into unconsciousness. Ging closed his eyes and tried to do the same.

He held tight onto Gon. Nothing was going to take him away _. This_ one was not allowed to leave. He trusts him, though. He gave his word that he would stay and will keep it. He is aware that he is under his control, and he accepts it. He won't run from him. _He loves him._

But, perhaps he should keep an eye on him tomorrow, just in case.


End file.
